A Christmas Story
by darkaccalia520
Summary: Just a little holiday one-shot. Three crew members have a memorable holiday, first season. *COMPLETE*


**A/N: I'm not normally a one-shot writer, but I wanted to do something for the holiday season, and there's no room in my current multi-chapter story for it. So, I thought of this little idea. It's nothing fancy, nothing terribly exciting, but it might warm the heart and soul. I hope you like it. And, I wish you happy holidays and a wonderful new year. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **_**SeaQuest DSV**_** and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.**

It was a three days before Christmas, and_ seaQuest_ was in dry dock. The crew was having a small get-together before everyone went home to their families for the holidays. Everyone exchanged gifts, ate cookies, and drank eggnog. Afterwards, everyone started saying their goodbyes and happy new years before heading off on launches.

Lucas watched from the corner, still working on a frosted cookie. He really wasn't that eager to get home anyway since no one would be there waiting for him. His mother was off in Switzerland somewhere and wouldn't be making it home for Christmas, an excuse he often heard. And his father, well, he was his father. He had to work, as usual. Lucas would be going home to an empty house, spending the holiday alone. But, he tried not to let it get him down. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

There were only a few people left in the ward room as the captain approached the young man in the corner.

"So, what are your plans for the holiday?" Nathan asked him.

Lucas shrugged. "I really don't have any. Mom's away, and Dad's working. So, it looks like I'll have the house to myself. I'll probably spend the next two weeks sitting around, watching holiday movies and eating junk food."

"I don't have any plans either. If you want, you could come to the island, and we could watch holiday movies and eat junk food together?" Nathan suggested hopefully. He had a sinking suspicion Lucas was going to be alone for the holidays anyway.

A huge grin spread across Lucas' face. "Yeah, okay. I'd like that."

"Why don't you go get your things?"

But, as Lucas was headed to his room, he heard the doctor protest. "An_ island_ is no place to spend Christmas." She turned to Nathan. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I'll bet he's never seen snow."

Lucas shook his head. "Well, in pictures, but never in person."

"That settles it then," Kristin replied.

"Settles what?" Nathan said, rather confused.

"You two are coming back to England with me for a proper English Christmas."

Lucas and Nathan exchanged glances.

"Doc, I-" Lucas began.

But, she waved a hand. "No buts, please. I happen to have some extra vouchers that were given to me when I had a flight cancellation a while back. I only have until the end of the year to use them, and I don't know anyone else to give them to. What do you say?"

Lucas looked at Nathan again. "I guess we're going to England."

Kristin smiled, very pleased. "Now, go and pack, then. And don't worry about warm clothes. We'll stop and buy you some things before we get to the airport."

So, Lucas headed to his room while Nathan gave Kristin a quizzical look.

Upon noticing he was staring at her, she asked, "What?"

"Flight vouchers? Really? You're going to have to do better than that."

"I have no idea what you're insinuating."

"I happen to know you could have given those vouchers to any other member of this crew. You've had this planned for a while, haven't you?" Nathan guessed.

Kristin gave his a secretive smile. "I plead the fifth. Now, go and pack."

One hour later, the three of them were ready to leave. "Now, our flight won't leave until tomorrow," Kristin explained, "so I've taken the liberty of booking us a couple of rooms at the Cape Quest Hotel. I thought we'd go get settled, and we'd head off to the mall to get you some winter clothing," she said to Lucas.

"Doc, I do have a jacket," Lucas protested.

But she shook her head. "I've seen your jacket, and it's entirely too thin for a London winter. Plus, you'll need some warm sweaters and pants."

"I have pants," Lucas said.

But, Kristin wouldn't hear of it. Lucas gave Nathan a desperate look as they climbed into a cab.

"Just go along with it," Nathan muttered. "It'll make her happy."

"You'll need warmer clothing too," Kristin said, turning to him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you; you've lived on your island so long, I doubt you own anything suitable."

Nathan sighed. "Whatever you say."

So, they checked into the hotel, found their rooms, and got settled. Nathan and Lucas were in one room while Kristin had one that was adjacent. A moment later, Lucas heard a knock on the door.

"I guess the doc's ready," Lucas announced. He opened the door and allowed her to pass.

"Are you two almost ready? I thought after our shopping, we'd go out somewhere for dinner," she continued.

"Can we get pizza?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Kristin replied, but she was smiling, a smile that said she'd let him have almost anything he wanted. She turned to Nathan. "So, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

A short cab ride later, and they were in the crowded mall filled with last-minute shoppers. But Kristin didn't let it faze her. She appeared to have a plan. She turned to Nathan and handed him a credit card. "Go help him find a nice warm winter coat and some sweaters and jeans and things. And, pick up some things for yourself as well."

"Kristin, I don't need you to buy me clothes," Nathan said.

"Just do it, please," she insisted. "I'll meet you two back here in say, one hour?"

"Where are you headed off to?" Nathan asked.

"Last-minute Christmas shopping," she called as she headed into the crowd.

Nathan sighed and turned back to Lucas. "Guess we'd better do what she says, at least for you."

"You know if you don't listen to her, she'll get mad," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded. "I'm sure she will. But I think we'll have to do a little last-minute shopping of our own."

With that, the two headed off to the nearest men's clothing store where they found warm winter coats and warm sweaters…and a few pairs of jeans for Lucas like Kristin insisted with plenty of time to spare. They quickly paid. Then, the two walked down the aisle.

"So, where are we headed?" Lucas asked.

"The nearest jewelry store," Nathan told him. "We passed one on the way to the men's store. I saw something I think the doc would love. Of course, it would be from both of us."

A moment later, they were standing in front of the jewelry case. Nathan walked to the counter where he'd seen the necklace that caught his eye-it was a dainty gold chain with a tiny dolphin on it with a blue sapphire eye.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Definitely," Lucas confirmed.

Once the necklace was purchased, the two headed to the designated meeting spot, still before Kristin had.

But, a few minutes later, they heard her voice behind them. "Did you find something?"

Lucas held up his bags. "Lots," he replied. "Thanks, Doc."

"It was my pleasure," she said with a smile. Then, she turned to Nathan. "And what about you?"

"I did, thank you. But like I said, you didn't have to."

"I _wanted_ to; now stop arguing."

"Yes, ma'am. Did you find everything you needed?"

She nodded. "I did, and there will be no peeking until Christmas morning."

"I'll agree to anything as long as we can go eat. I'm starving," Lucas broke in.

"Let's get these things back to the hotel then, and we'll go eat. Can you wait just a little longer before wasting away?" Kristin teased gently.

"It'll be hard, but I'll manage."

So, after heading back to the hotel, they went to the nearest pizza parlor, much to Lucas' delight. Then, they spent the evening talking, laughing, and watching holiday movies.

Finally, Kristin yawned. "Well, I for one am tired. I'm going to turn in since we need to be at the airport early in the morning." She turned to Lucas. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay; goodnight, Doc. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Kristin," Nathan echoed. "Sleep well."

"You too." With that, she let herself out and headed to her room.

"You want to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_?" Nathan asked. "It's on next."

But Lucas shook his head. "Actually, I am kind of tired too. But don't worry; we can watch in another time."

Nathan nodded and shut the television off. "Sure thing, kiddo. Goodnight."

The next morning, they headed to the airport, bright and early, checked their bags, and boarded their flight, on their way to England.

Hours later, their plane landed. They stepped through the terminal, and once again, they got their bags and loaded into a cab.

"It's only going to be about another half hour," Kristin explained. "Mother lives on the outskirts."

And, just as she said, a half hour later, the cab was headed down a long country road that led to a long driveway; the ground was covered with piles of snow, and it was lovely. As the cab pulled up in front of the house, Lucas gasped audibly.

"Whoa; you didn't tell us your mother was loaded."

Kristin chuckled softly. "I wouldn't call her loaded exactly; the house has been in the family for generations." They got their bags, paid the cab fare, and Kristin led them through the front door. Immediately, the smell of gingerbread, coffee, and hot chocolate wafted from the kitchen. "Mother," Kristin called.

A minute later, and older woman stepped out of the kitchen. "Krissy!" she exclaimed, wrapping Kristin in a warm hug. "Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Mother, these are the friends I was telling you about." She turned to Lucas. "Lucas, this is my mother, Margaret; Mother, this is Lucas."

Lucas extended his hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Westphalen."

The woman accepted his hand. "I've heard so much about you, Lucas. But please, we needn't be so formal. There will be no Mrs. Westphalens. Call me Maggie, please. And make yourself at home. I mean that."

Lucas smiled. "Okay, Maggie; thank you."

Then, Kristin pushed Nathan forward gently. "And this is Captain Nathan Bridger."

"It's such an honor to meet the wonderful Nathan Bridger," Kristin's mother gushed. "Krissy has told me a lot about you too. Thank you for being so kind to her; it's good to know she has a friend like you."

"It's an honor to meet you too," Nathan replied. "And you're welcome. I couldn't imagine _seaQuest _without her."

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry after your long trip. Why don't you show them to their rooms, Krissy, and I'll get you all a snack?" And with that, the woman headed back into the kitchen.

"Right this way," Kristin told them, leading them up the stairs. "Now there are several guest rooms, so you two can pretty much have your pick. The first room on the left is my mother's, however."

"You mean, no one else is coming?" Lucas asked. He hadn't expected that. He thought the home would be filled with relatives of the doctor. He suddenly came to the realization that perhaps she needed them as much as they needed her.

"My daughter won't be able to make it, so this is it," Kristin replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. But, she quickly masked it. "The Westphalen clan isn't as large as it used to be. But, we'll still have fun. Now, go choose your rooms."

After the rooms had been chosenand bags were put away, the three headed down the stairs for coffee, hot chocolate, and fresh-baked gingerbread cookies.

"I hope you all brought your appetites," Maggie told them. "It's been years since I've had people to cook for, so I may have gone a little overboard."

"No need to apologize," Lucas said, helping himself to another cookie. "These are delicious."

Maggie smiled. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

After a snack, Kristin led Nathan and Lucas into the living room. "How about you two find a movie to watch? I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you off to?" Nathan asked.

"I need to wrap a few presents and get them under the tree. I won't be long."

Once the presents were wrapped and placed under the tree, Kristin sat down on the sofa next to Nathan. "So, what are we watching?"

"_It's A Wonderful Life_," Lucas answered. "The cap wanted to watch it last night, but it was too late."

"Oh, I love this movie," Kristin said.

After the movie, it was dinnertime. Kristin's mother had prepared a huge meal, like she had said. They ate and laughed and had a lovely time. Then, they sat around the tree.

Lucas looked out the window. "It's snowing," he announced.

Kristin came up behind him. "Oh, it's so lovely."

"You're right; it really is great to have snow for Christmas."

She nodded. "You want to go outside and play in it?"

Lucas gave her a look. "Doc, I'm not a little kid."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "Even big kids like playing in the snow. What do you say?"

"I'll go get my coat," he said.

"And gloves," she called. She turned to Nathan. "You coming?"

"You bet," he said with a smile. He got up to follow Lucas.

Kristin turned to her mother.

"Oh, Krissy, I think I'll leave you three to have some fun." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

So, a short time later, Lucas, Kristin, and Nathan were all dressed in their winter coats, hats, and gloves. Immediately, Nathan made a snowball and threw it at Lucas, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey," Lucas called. And before he had a chance, another one pelted him in the chest. "Okay, that's it," Lucas said in a teasing voice. "This means war."

And it wasn't long before all three of them were throwing snowballs at one another, laughing, and having a wonderful time.

After a while, Kristin called a truce. "I…I promise I won't throw another one." But, she started rolling another snowball.

"What are you doing then?" Lucas asked, his arm raised to throw another snowball just in case she was fibbing.

"Well, I figured you'd never made a snowman," she explained.

"Good idea," Nathan said, taking the snowball he was holding and starting to roll it into a larger ball.

Then, Lucas followed suit and started rolling a ball of his own. Soon, they'd arranged their snowballs to form a man. Lucas went to the nearest tree to find sticks for the arms while Kristin found stones for the face. She handed them to Lucas.

Lucas placed them in the snowman's face to look as though he was smiling. "There. We'll call him Salty the Seaman," he quipped.

Nathan and Kristin laughed.

"So, what else is there to do in the snow?" Lucas asked, now very enthusiastic.

"How about snow angels?" Nathan suggested.

"What are those?" Lucas asked.

Nathan let himself fall back into the snow; then, he moved his arms and legs to form the angel. Then, he carefully stood back up so as not to ruin it. "There; it looks like an angel."

Lucas smiled. "It does."

"Go on, try it," Kristin urged.

So, they all laid in the snow and made several snow angels all over the yard until they were shivering.

"I think we need to go inside," Nathan said, his teeth chattering.

"Aw," Lucas protested. But his teeth were chattering as well. "We were having so much fun."

"Well, Santa won't come when we're still awake," Kristin reminded. "We can always play more in the snow tomorrow. Perhaps Santa will even bring you a new sled," she teased. "How about some more hot chocolate and cookies? That should warm us up."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "That sounds good."

So, they all headed back into the house, hanging up their wet things to dry. Nathan put another log in the fireplace while Kristin made hot chocolate for the three of them. Then, she passed out the warm mugs and placed a plate of cookies on the table in front of them. The three sat around the fire, talking quietly and watching the snow.

As the night got later, Nathan said, "Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight."

Kristin turned to Lucas. "Are you tired?"

"I guess it's about that time," he confirmed. He helped Kristin carry the dishes into the kitchen. Then, he wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

She returned the hug. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came."

"Me too. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lucas."

As the three of them retired to their own rooms, they all reflected on the evening, each of them looking out the window at the snowman, the snow angels, and remnants of the snowball fight. It had been such simple fun, and it may not have been the most exciting night. But, they did know one thing. It would be a holiday they'd remember for years to come.


End file.
